the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 14
Chapter 14 Jambie was looking outside the window of Sekhmet house when she noticed Fabian, Liz, Theresa and Sophie walking up. “Hey, Fabian’s coming,” She said outloud to nobody in particular. But Ell, who was coming down the stairs just after letting Rachel and Marie into the attic, heard and froze. “Why?” “I don’t know, maybe they’re looking for Marie and Rachel?” Jambie gave her friend a knowing look. “What? I don’t know anything about that.” “Sure you don’t,” There was a knock on the door. Ell and Jambie both went to open it up. “Ah, hello girls,” Fabian said. “We’re here for Marie and Rachel?” Jambie gave Ell an “I-told-you-so” look. “They’re probably just hanging out in someone’s room,” Ell said quickly. “Yes, well, I will still like to find them. Make sure that they are safe, because these three were having some concerns about them? May I come in?” The two girls sighed and stepped aside to allow the others inside. ------ As Walking Bunny began to tear apart Fabian’s office in search of the key, Dan spied on him from the window. There’s something he’s looking for in Fabian’s office, ''he texted Jerome. ''Find out what it is, ''Jerome texted back. ''It might be important. '' '' '' ''Got it. '' Dan put away the phone and ducked down as Walking Bunny turned towards the window. He could hear drawers opening and closing, papers being shuffled, and his room-mate muttering in annoyance. Maybe he’d like some help. Dan stood up and pretended to have just arrived at the office when he opened the door. Walking Bunny jumped and nearly tripped over the chair at Fabian’s desk. Realizing who it was, he relaxed just a little. “Dan, dude, what do you want?” “Sorry, I just wanted to see what was going on.” “Oh, well, nothing. But thanks for checking on me, dude, I appreciate it.” He tried to motion Dan back towards the door when his room-mate stopped him. “You’re lying,” “No I’m not,” “Yes you are, you’re doing something. Come on, you can trust me, what is it?” His room-mate frowned and crossed his arms. “Why do you want to know so badly?” “I’m curious,” “Yeah, right. Okay dude, here’s the deal. I tell you my secret if you tell me yours. Neither of us is allowed to spill, but we cannot lie either. Understood?” Dan frowned. What would Patricia and Jerome say if they found out. Then again, he would find out information as well, and Walking Bunny would have no way of knowing if he was being honest or not. “Understood.” “Okay, I’m looking for some key.” ''Just a key? ''He thought. ''Well, information is information I guess. '' '' '' “Your turn,” “I’m writing a story, about a mystery, and I was following you around to get some ideas,” Dan lied. “I don’t like talking about it because everyone would want to read it or be in it,” Walking Bunny laughed; Dan couldn’t tell if he believed or not, but he seemed to have been fooled. ------- Marie and Rachel continued looking around in the attic for clues. “Find anything, Rach?” Marie asked. Rachel shook her head. “No, you?” “No…” Then Marie’s phone buzzed. A text from Ell. ''Fabian’s coming, get out of there. '' '' '' “Shit! Rachel, we have to go.” “What?” The door opened and the girls screamed, but it was just Ell. “Seriously, he’s coming, run! Now!” Marie and Rachel both scrambled for the door. Marie made it but Rachel tripped over something. She decided to examine it quickly and realized it was some old Egyptian scroll. “Hey, I think I found-“ But the door was closed and the girls were gone. “Something…” Rachel walked over to leave with the scroll, but the door was locked. ------- “Rachel is still in there!” Marie cried, as she and Ell hid in the nearby girl’s bathroom. “I know, but Fabian is right out there, he’ll catch you!” “Well, he’ll catch her, too!” Marie shouted. “You should have let me wait for her! I’d rather both of us be in danger than just her!” She stormed out of the bathroom, going to get Rachel, but froze. Fabian was already unlocking the door. '''Sorry it’s so late, I swear that I’ll get 15 up much faster!' Category:Blog posts